It is generally known to electroconductively interconnect contacts by wetting one of the contacts with solder containing added soldering flux. This can have the disadvantage that the soldering flux causes corrosion which diminishes the mechanical load-bearing capacity of the soldered connection. Moreover, the soldering flux prevents an adhesive agent from sticking to the surface of the circuit, so that the mechanical load-bearing capacity of the soldered joint breaks down slightly, since no adhesive agent can be provided to increase the load-bearing capacity.